


My Partner

by gay_for_raisinets



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: 2nd chapter, Aged-Up Character(s), Death, First Dates, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, Other, Pre-Slash, We Die Like Women, but like its dc so, im ignoring what happens to jon, just hostages guys, sorry dc but they're my babies, they are baby rn so, they get get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_raisinets/pseuds/gay_for_raisinets
Summary: Person B holding Person A's hands when they are shaking.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon :)

Super boy was ten and Robin was thirteen. Damian had been raised with gore, and blood stained hands, Jon came from a family of American sweethearts. 

So when Damian walked into a room that smelled of putrid flesh and metallic blood he didn’t flinch or look away from the mangled bodies. This was their line of work, it wasn’t always pleasant and Damian had never not expected that.

Only, Jon had never seen a dead body before, and he’d never been introduced to death in such a vulgar manner. He was ten years old and staring glassily at the corpses of the hostages they were supposed to save. 

The younger boy swallowed at first but then the action turned to a gag and before Damian knew it, his partner was dry heaving on the ground. Jon hands shakily held up his body away from the blood even if his palms and knees were already soaked in red.

For a moment Damian panicked. He was typically the one being comforted by Grayson or Father but they were his family and Jon was his friend. How does one comfort their friend, especially a friend like Jon who thrives off of affection?

The wretched sound of gagging had stopped, and Jon was now curling into a fetal position. Damian knelt down next to him and forgot about the mission. Biting his lip, he reached out and grasped Jon’s hand, ignoring the blood and squeezing it tightly.

It took a moment for Jon to even acknowledge the other’s presence but when he did he squeezed back with normal human strength. Looking up through eyelashes, Jon's tear streaked face spent a rush of adrenaline through Damian. Had Damian ever cried over the death of someone?

He reached out and brushed his free hand’s thumb across the Super’s cheek. “I will call the League, and they can send another team to finish this task, we are in no adequate shape to do so.”

Jon wondered why Damian said ‘we are’, Damian was fine. It was him that was weak, him who ruined their mission. Still he nodded and followed in step as Damian pried him off the ground, still not letting go of his hand.

“I will ask Grayson to pick us up. He is likely already aware of our location,” Damian pressed his ear piece to call in on the comms. “ Nightwing I need your and Drake’s assistance at the docks. ”

And after Damian led Jon outside the warehouse into the cold of Gotham’s night, they waited. Hands clasped tightly and not uttering a single word.  
It took approximately twelve minutes for Red Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood to show up. Red Hood and Nightwing must’ve been at another location before because

Jason was in the passenger seat of Dick’s car. 

Jumping out of the car and racing up to the kids Dick ’s words sputtered out . “ Dami , is that blood one yours or-. ” But Damian raised his hand to cut off his brother , uncomfortable with all three former Robins seeing him and his partner in such a vulnerable state. 

“It’s the hostages, they.” Jon began and while it was a relief for Damian to hear his voice he visibly flinched at the rawness of his words and lack of them.

Chin up Damian explained, “They were dead when he got here and I would like to remove my partner from this bloodbath. Drake I need you to tow in my cycle. ”

“But if you're not hurt, can’t you?” Furrowing his brows Tim looked at his younger, independent and stoic brother. Damian didn’t need things but-

“Please,” The word shocked Tim, but looking at the grip Damian had on Jon’s hand he realized his younger brother wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“Okay, Damian. Jay,” Red Robin tossed Red Hood the keys of his own motorcycle. “You take my bike and I’ll take Robin’s.”  
Jason nodded, having already caught on. It was sweet and concerning to have the Demon Spawn act so protective and request help.

"No biggie replacement."

“Jon and Dami, I’ll call someone else in, just get in the car. Okay? ” Dick smiled widely at them like they were precocious children. Damian appreciated his effort nonetheless and dragged Jon into the car’s back seat while Drake and Todd drove off.


	2. Chapter. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years later ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they do be cute

The city stretched on for miles. The radio hummed as their eyes were distracted by the bright lights of Gotham’s nightlife, their irises reflecting neon patterns from the main streets. 

Four years since that night and Damian has found a million differences between them. Their ages, families, attitudes, heights. An endless list and Damian has no clue as to why he’d ask Jon out on a date if they were so different. But they were already in Damian’s car, on their way to a restaurant in Gotham. Ages fourteen and seventeen, 5’9 ½ and 5’11, Krypton and League of Assassins heirs. The list could go on for days, endless separations.

Backing into a parking spot on the left side of the street, Damian removed his keys from the ignition. Jon’s eyes were focused on him from under the obnoxiously thick black frames Superman forced him to wear.  _ Pretty  _ b lue orbs that churned Damian’s stomach when he spent too long gazing at them. 

“Are you going to tell me why you picked me up on a Saturday night and drove us to Gotham? Not to mention that my Dad knew about your arrangements before me.” Pouting, Jon leaned back in his seat. He noted that this particular boulevard had several restaurants, a plaza near the right street’s end, and was littered with young Gothamites. Not their usual scene, especially with no crime insight.

Damian turned, facing the younger superhero with a faux stern face. “I had to ask your Father for permission to take you out. On a date” He clarified before continuing, “Though you are more than welcome to literally, ‘take  _me_ out,’ if my advances are unwanted and affections not reciprocated.” Choking in the sudden dryness in his throat Damian held his breath, willing himself to look at his partner's face

The grin on Jon’s face was smug and childish, captivating Damian’s attention before Jon grasped his smaller, warmer hand. “You could have just asked  _me,_ silly.” Laughing, Jon leaned in, kissing Damian. Almost acting as if their lips pressing together with such excited passion was a regular occurrence. 

Noticing how Jon’s eye widened after they broke contact, Damian brought up his hand to the other teen’s jawline. He grazed his thumb across the much lighter skin before pulling Jon in for another kiss. 

Dinner went off without a hitch and Damian was shocked. His brothers had always talked about their relationships, whether or not he was interested. Usually going from friends to a relationship was awkward, right? Then again, his brothers were far from exceptional at relationships and this was Jon. It wasn’t incommodious with him. In fact, Damian felt far more soothed by their banter and open touches now than when they were friends. 

Eating around each other wasn’t embarrassing as Jon and he had known each other since they were seven and ten. Their conversations never ended and if they happened to fall into a slope of silence, it wasn’t blank. They had unspoken dialogue running between them and their actions. When they’d been walking and Jon wrapped his arm around Damian’s shoulder, flashing a dazzling smile at him, Damian swooned.

Perhaps it was just a fact of life and circumstances. Superboy and Robin would always be different and Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent made a cute couple despite their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my endgame is them being happy, thxs DC

**Author's Note:**

> characterization can be tough (・_・ヾ


End file.
